


uswnt Soundtrack

by gmc5937



Category: uswnt ships
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmc5937/pseuds/gmc5937
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this will be a collection of ships on your choice and aong preference most of the time. I will put my prefrences here too but when I feel it. Comment who should be next and/or what song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It will come back by  hozier / talex

 

_You know better babe, you know better babe,_

_Than to smile at me, smile at me like that_

_You know better babe, you know better babe,_

_Than to hold me just, hold me just like that_

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

"Hey Tobs" Alex whispers seductively into my ear. We are currently in the locker rooms after gameday and I decided to take a longer shower. I thought I was the only one left. Guess not. Alex has been teasing me lately and I just cant take much more. "Hey Lex.... how's Servando?" I ask with a smirk. I turn around and grab her waist and bring her close. "Oh he's fine. But not as fine as you." She matches my smirk and leans in, but then pulls away within seconds before our lips even touch. "Oh, which reminds me! Do you wanna go to a club today? I don't wanna be at the hotel tonight." She askes and I just nod. "Sure. Who else is going?" "Just us, I asked Kel and Hope but they said no." Great. Just us. I should be happy but I know theres more teasing to come. I don't know what I'm feeling lately. Me and Alex have never done anything. No intimacy, nothing.

** The club **

"Com'mon Tobs!" Shes dragging me towards the bar. She orders 4 shots of vodaka with orange juice. 2 each. "Drink up. We have a long night ahead of us!" Alex says and I smirk. "I hope so" I reply and she raises an eyebrows. An hour and a half later shes tipsy and so am I. Alex suddenly shouts "I'm going to dance! Wanna come?" "No thanks, I'm good." I say. I rather watch her anyways. She shrugs and goes off.

Shes dancing to the music, swaying her hips back and forth. I can't help but stare. Her eyes are shut and mouth is slightly open, making her look hotter than ever. 

She's married. 

She's running her hands all over herself, in all the right places. Oh how I wish those were my hands. 

She's married. . .

She opens her eyes, as if she knew I was watching. She sends a sly smirk my way while keeping up the process. I gulp. I just want to take her right here.

She's married. . .

She shakes her head, smiles and closes her eyes again. My body takes over. I walk towards her and grab her waist and slam her into me. Her back is against my front. "You think it's nice to tease striker?" I whisper into her ear. I hear her breath hitch. I smile and press a kiss against her exposed skin on her neck. "Maybe. Do you like when I tease you?" She replies. I rest my right hand above her waistline. "No, I don't. " "then do something about it." We dance to it will come back by hozier. We move our feet and bodies to the beat while the music crescendos. I find my hands sliding up her shirt at some point. She softly moans. And that is all I needed.

She's married. . .

But I dont care

I whisper into her ear "let's get out of here" while I bite her earlobe slightly. She responds with a moan and nod. 

**At the hotel**

1 a.m. 

*bang* 

I slam the door open. I pull Alex inside and push her against the door and kiss her forcefully, causing it to slam again. "We have a long night ahead of us. " Alex whispers against my lips. "I hope so" I smirk and kiss her again. 8 a.m. The sun light hits my face and I squint. I roller over and find Alex awake. "Hi" She smiles "Hi" I smiled back. "So about yesterday...." I initiated "Is ok. I wanted it. " "So did I. But what now? What about Servando? " I ask sarcastically "Who's Servando?" We laugh. 

**Later that day**

I take Alex to the airport to leave with Servando. Servando just got off his flight. She runs out of the car and kisses him. And me. . . I don't really care. I have my place with her. She then waves bye to me and winks. It doesn't matter who's she's with. She's still wants me. I'll always come back to her anyways.

/

_Don't let me in with with no intention to keep me_

_Jesus Christ, don't be kind to me. Honey don't_

_feed me I will come back_.


	2. cherry wine ~ hozier (o'solo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Mild Violence

_ Calls of guilty fall on me,_

_ All while she stains _

  
_ The sheets of some other, _

  
_ Thrown at me so powerfully, _

_Just like she throws with the arm of her brother._  

_ But I want it  _  
_ It's a crime _

_That she's not around most of the time_.

~ ~ ~ ~

I sit at the table. Its currently 1:23 in the morning. Hope left at 8. I sit there and wait for her. The room is lightly dimmed with nothing but 3 candles. I get up and walk to the kitchen and make a cup of coffee. I walk over to the table and sit down. Shes been dissapearing for a while now. I know shes cheating. But do I care? No. Not one bit. Because its my fault. Because I dont give her enough attention. Because im not giving her enough love. Because im not good enough. And thats all I want. Is to be good enough. For her. I love her so much. And I know she loves me. Even though she has different ways of showing it. Love is expressed in different ways, and Hope just happens to express it in many ways. I patiently wait for hope to open the door and step over the threshold.

*click*

The door swings open. I turn and see hope stumble in. I prepare myself for the talk. She walks over to the kitchen and I sit there waiting for her to say something. She makes a cup of coffee and once she is done, she walks over to the table and sits across me. She takes a small sip. "You're cheating on me, arnt you?" she asks. I shake my head. "No hope. Its not me thats cheating. Its you." she's not drunk. I can tell. "I wouldnt have to cheat if you gave me attention." "Im sorry babe." she smiles softly. She takes another drink of the coffee and stares at me. " I keep telling you not to wait up." " I want to.". She sighs and stands up. I stare ahead while she walks passed me. I stand up and follow her. I walk into our room. I sit on the bed. She steps out of the bathroom. She walks towards me and I freeze. She slaps me. I wince. I dont say a word. I just let tears fall. She then closes her fist and punches my face. I let the tears fall. She starts to cry. I touch my lip as I felt it rip a bit. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I close the door and wash my face. I clean the cut up and luckly there is no bruise. I stare at myself. What did I do that I am no longer enough? Can I do more? Maybe its the sex? I let a couple of tears fall as I ponder. I remove my shirt and look at the bruises on my stomach, arms and back. Hope has been less violent for the past 2 months. No more kicking. On occations like this she punched. I put on some medicine and put my shirt on. I wash my hand and face again. I take a deep breath. I step out and see hope standing right outside. She falls apart. I catch her and hold her. " I love you so much kelley. Im so sorry. You know that I love you right? Im sorry that I hit you. I-" -it will never happen again. I love you so much. Please forgive me. Yes. I know the whole speech. She says it everytime she does it. "I forgive you baby. I love you so much." she lets tears fall and I wipe the. She touches my lip, where the fresh cut is now drying up is. She shakes her head, as in saying 'im so stupid and im sorry'. She kisses me softly. I kiss her back and tear up. I pull away. " let's get to bed okay honey." I tell her and she nods. I get into bed and get under the covers. She then crawls next to me and holds me. "I love you kell. You are my everything." "I love you too hope." I tear apart. Her breathing evens out.

She falls asleep.

I untangled myself from her. I get up and start to pack some clothes. I grab my toiletries and medicine. I stop and stare at a picture of me and hope. It was our wedding day and she had her forehead against mine and we are smiling. I smile as I feel tears on my shoulder. I wipe my own tears and turn around. Im met with blue eyes. I cry onto her shoulder as she holds me. "Its okay. Its okay baby. You deserve someone who doesnt show their love like I do. I understand completely. I-" I kiss her. I kiss her and I dont ever want to stop. She picks me up and I wrap my legs around her waist. And she showed me love through a different way again.

I wake up, my head on her chest and shes asleep. I get up and get dressed. I write a letter to hope on a picture of us on our first date. I tear up as I write it.

_Hope,_

_I love you so much. I will never stop loving you. You are my everything. But my body cant take it anymore. I need space. Im not sure if I will be back. But if I do return, I hope you change your ways. Because I know you love me. I know that thats how you show love. But my body is tired. I hope to return to you. Am I enough hope? Am I? Do i give you enough love? I love you hope. Will always and forever love you and only you._

_Love, kelley._

I set the picture down by her and kiss her lips once more. I pick up my bag and open the door. I walk to past the kitchen and open the front door. I walk out and close the door behind me. I break. I get in my car and drive to the airport. I buy a plane to georgia and sit in the airport waiting for my flight. I open my suitcase to make sure I had everything. I see the picture. My favorite picture of me and hope that I was staring at hours ago. I turn it around to see that hope had written somthing as well. There goes my heart again.

_Kelley,_

_I love you too. I love you more than anything. I dont know whats wrong with me. I dont know how to express my love anymore. I understand you leaving. I hope you return. I will find help to change my behavior. I will never hurt you again kell. I cant promise that though. Because promises were made to be broken. But I will try my best. For you, and for our child. You are enough kell. You are more than enough. And you do give me enough attention, even if i say you dont. You give me enough love. Im sorry for everything. For abusing you, for cheating, for hitting you while you are 1 month pregnant.... Im so sorry. I love you and hope to see you soon._

_Love, hope_

Im sobbing. There no stopping the tears. I touch the wet spots on the back of the picture, hope's tears. My tear hits one of them. I hold the picture. I let the tears stream down my face and let them mix with hope's dry ones. "Flight 1 and 5 ready to board" I wipe my tears. I stand up and put a hand on my stomach. "C'mon buddy. Time for a break." I walk to flight 1 and hand them the ticket. I get on and put my suitcase on top. I plug in my headphones and listen to music and drift asleep. The picture still in my hand. Yes, some people have diffrent ways of showing their love. Some do it through marrige. Some show it through sex. Some show it though abuse. Hope was the one who could show it in many ways. 

~ ~ ~ ~

_ And it's worth it, it's divine _

_ I have this some of the time. _

_ The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine  _

_ Open hand or closed fist would be fine  _

_ The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. In sorry that ive havent been updating. Im alao sorry that i havent dont the requested songs. I swear, not promise because they are meant to be broken ;) , i will... I jsut need to get into the song. Now i picked this song, yea another hozier song, because i find i beautiful. The song is about domestic abuse. And how people show their love through it. This was poorly written by a 17 year old. So sorry. Im not a great writter. I have testing next week for english and it is to see if  i have to take a english class in college. I hope i get advanced. That way i dont take it...but i probably wont. Im not good at english. Sorry again folks also i have a plan on a talex story that im gonna work on with someone else. But I have got around to it okay. (nacho libre) sorry for any mistakes and if you have any tips on english lit pls help. Or just english in general.


	3. Yellow ~ Coldplay (kobin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the one who wanted kobin

Look _at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

~

Kelley's pov

I wake up to the sun in my eyes. I wince and open them slowly. The smell of ocean and clean air hit my nose and I smile. Everything was so white. The walls, the curtains, the carpet, everything. I feel an arm tug at my waist and I smile. I turn around and face her. The love of my life. Sleeping peacefully. I gently kiss her and she stirs, but doesn't hesitate to return the kiss. She smiles into the kiss and I do as well. We pull away and I lay my hand on her cheek. "Hi" I breath out and she grins cheekly. "Hi" she chuckles softly. Loose hairs swarm her face and I brush them away with my hand. Her soft caramel eyes melt onto mine. "Hungry?" I ask and she raises her eyebrow. "Yes, but for what is the real question." she says and I laugh. I gently push her and get up. "Keep it in your pants heath" I yawn and she smiles. "No promises." I giggle and grab a shirt from the floor, which happened to be tobin's white, yes its white too, button up. I throw it on and button it up and the sleeves pass my hands to cover them. I pout and she smiles. "It looks good o'hara. " she gets up wearing only nike pros and a sports bra. Unfortunately I was just in her shirt. Tobin walks to the bathroom and I go into the kitchen and make breakfast. I turn on the little antique radio and leave it on 106.7 while cooking. I grab some eggs and pancake mix out and start to cook. The song yellow by coldplay comes on and I smile. "Wow, I haven't heard our song in ages." tobin startles me and she chuckles. I turn around and she smiles at me. She had throw on a simple white shirt and shorts. She holds her hand out. I smile and take it. She raises the volume on the radio and we walk to the living room. She places her hands on my waist and I place mine around her neck. We dance to the music and she spins me. The moment was perfect. Picture perfect. The windows open with the ocean view and everything bright white. She starts to softly sing to me.

    "Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones, Turn into Something beautiful, Do you know, For you I'd bleed myself dry, For you I'd bleed myself dry."

   I smile. The song finishes and we eat in comfortable silence. When we finishs she tells me to go fet dressed in bathing suit and that we were going surfing. I nod and she cleans up and I get ready. We finish and she takes off her shirt, leaving the shorts on. We grab our surfboards and head out.

    She walks into the water and look ahead. I sneak up behind her and splash her. I laugh and hop on my board and paddle away. "Kell! Im gonna get you watch!" I laugh as she paddles to me. We surf for about 2 hours. I look at her and see her wearing a locket around her neck. "You forgot to take it off babe." I point to it and she smile and looks at it. "No, I didint."

Tobin's pov

    I drop the locket back down to let it hand around my neck. I smile to her. We get out and walk around the beach for a while. Then we go back inside and eat outside. "You look really beautiful kell..." I tell her and she looks down. "In a bathing suit?" she laughs and I chuckle. " in general idiot " I tell her and she scoffs. "First you compliment me and the insult me?... Rude" I smile and set my food down and walk to her. I pull my chair to her and sit next to her. "Hey, I love you" I tell her and intertwine our fingers. She raises an eyebrow and says, "why are you complimenting me so much?" "what, I cant tell my gorgeous, amazing, one of a kind, loving girlfriend that shes beautiful and that I love her?" I laugh out. She blushes and chuckles. "Do you want sex?" "what? No!.... I mean yes.... But not now.." we laugh and go inside for a nap.

      We later wake up and its 5. "Kell, baby... Let's go surfing again." I shake her and she groans. "Five more minutes." "Don't you want to watch the sun set?" and with that she up and we head back out. We surf for a while and have a little competition, which she ends up winning. The sun is about to set and I look at her. "Hey lets head to shore" she nods and we make our way there.

    We drop our boards on the sand and sit down. We watch the sun set and talk about anything and everything. Its dark and the starts are out now. "You know, this is where we met..." I tell her. She smiles brightly and leans into me. "Yup, you ran into me running and I fell, and you caught me." I look at her. Her smile fades and she kisses me. I waste no time in kissing her back. I pull away. "I fell for you too.... Now look at us....we have a place on the beach where we met." She smiles and hugs me. "Get up" "way to ruin the moment toby" I stand up and help her. I hold her hand and walk into the water and stop until it reaches our thighs. I face her and smile. "You know, when I asked you out... I thought you would say no. But surprisingly, you said you'd love to. And im glad you did. Because I wouldn't be here. With you. For 5 years. I love you kelley, only you. You're it for me." I grab the locket and open it. Inside was a ring. I take it out and get on one knee. " Im not good at this, this is my first time doing this so go easy on me please." I laugh "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you wouldn't mind. My life would be utter silence without you. So, Will you marry me kelley?" I ask and she tears up. "Yes. Yes and I love you too." I slip the ring on and smile at her. I get up and she kisses me. We pull away and she lays her head on my chest. I look up and smile. I feel her look up as well and a tear rolls down my cheek. She wipes it away and I look at her. I kiss her cheek. I sing to her. "Look at the stars, look how the shine for you. And everything you do." she laugh and I laugh with her. "You're such a sap" she chuckles and tears up again. I wipe them and kiss her. "I love you o'hara." "I love you too heath."

Kelley's pov

"Tobs I want kids."

"Like....now?"

~

_Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into Something beautiful,_

_Do you know,_

_You know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i made any mistakes


	4. Better Love~ Hozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krashlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Another hozier song. Its really good okay. Sorry id this sucked.... My mind went a little off track. I cant do great sex scenes with krashlyn. Well i cant do great sex sences at all. I suck at writing period. Sorry for any mistakes

_Cause there's no better love_

 

_That beckons above me, there's no better love_

 

_That ever has loved me, there's no better love_

 

_So darling, feel better love_

 

~

 

   Ali walks out of her house and bumps into someone. "Shit, I'm so-" she stops mid sentence seeing it was Ashlyn. "It's fine." Ashlyn says and Ali is speechless. 

 

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here...in front of your house-" 

 

"Yea. No Shit I am. Why are you here?" 

 

   Ashlyn nodded at Ali's words as she responded. "I actually don't really have an answer for that now. I was in the area, and, I zoned out and ended up parked in front of your place. I guess after 2 years i'm still used to that huh?" Ash laughed out amd Ali crossed her arms. "You, left me. Don't even start" Ali muttered as she pushes past Ashlyn and walks to her car seeing that Ash parked behind her. "I need you to move your car Ashlyn." "Can we please talk?" Ash said in a voice so soft Ali almost agreed in a heartbeat. Almost. "You could have talked to me for the past two years, and you want to now. I have to go. Im going to be late for my date." Ali says and Ashlyn's mouth goes dry. "Yea... Okay. I'll just go then. I just wanted to say that I miss you and... Here," Ash hands her a peice of paper. Ashlyn scratches the back of her neck and walks to her car and gets in and drives off. 

 

   Ali arrives back from her date around 10 pm. She takes off her heels and throws them aside. She pours herself a glass of wine and sits on the couch. She gets up and grabs the little paper that ash handed her and opens it. 

 

**_There's no better love than yours. I love you._ **

 

   The note makes Ali want to cry, to scream, to smile blissfully, but she doesn't. She turns the paper around finding Ashlyn's number on it. She pours more wine in her glass and goes to sit on the couch again. She tucks her legs beneath her. She plays with the little paper with one hand as she swishes the wine in the glass with the other. Ali sighs and closes her eyes and starts to think about her times with Ashlyn. She smiles at the memories, and her heart flutters at the memories as well. She finds herself missing Ashlyn. She opens her eyes and sips her wine. 

 

~

 

_And I've never loved a darker blue_

 

_Than the darkness I have known in you, own from you_

 

_You, whose heart would sing of anarchy_

 

_You would laugh at meanings,_ _guarantees, so beautifully_

 

~

 

   At some point Ali began to cry, laugh and smile. 12:50 rolled around and she let herself sink into the couch. She heard a knock at the door and she sighed and got up. Ali opened the door and revealed a well dressed Ashlyn, in a white long sleeve button up with a red tie and some black pants.

 

"Listen Alexandra, I know its late-" 

 

   Ashlyn was cut off by Ali's lips on hers. The kiss was purely platonic and soft. Ali put her hands in Ash's face and held her. Ashyln put her hands on Ali's and pulled away from the kiss. 

 

   "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything." A few tears left Ashlyn's eyes and Ali wiped them away. 

 

   "Shhh. Its ok. I forgive you. Please don't cry because then I will too. Also never call me Alexandra again. It's weird." "it's your name." They both laugh and Ashlyn rests her head on the crook of Ali's neck. Ali rocks the both of them slowly back and fourth, until Ash's watch beeps. 

 

   "Sorry that its late. It's litterly one am and we are on the threshold of your door" Ashlyn laughs and Ali smiles. 

 

"It's very fine. Im glad you came. I was going to text you in the morning but this is better. Come inside." 

 

   Ash walks in with Ali and the both sit on. the couch. They start to catch up on things and laugh and smile and enjoy themselves. The move closer to each other and Ali leans her head and body against Ash. 

 

   "Haha...yeah....why are you still in your dress anyway? The date not go so well? Because you only drink wine and stay in your clothes when something doesn't go the way you want it too." Ash laughs and so does Ali. 

 

"Yeah. He wasnt my type. You want to help me out of it?" Ali smirks and Ash looks at her. 

 

"I think you're capable of undressing yourself princess." Ashlyn smirks and Ali can't seem to wipe the smile off her face. 

 

"I've missed that name." 

 

"I've missed you." 

 

   Ali moves herself and straddles Ashlyn. Her dress rides up a little as she adjust herself and kisses Ashlyn. Ash moves her hands to the small of Ali's back and runs her hands in the spot. Ali places her hands on the back of Ashlyn's neck, pulling her in closer. The kiss becomes heated as Ali decides to go right into some tongue action and one of Ashlyn's hands moves to grip Ali's thigh. Ali lets out a moan and slowly moves her hips. Ashlyn hand moves up and down Ali's back and her other hand runs up and down her inner thigh.

 

"Room." 

 

   Ashlyn stands up as Ali wraps her legs around Ash and she walks to the room, laying Ali down. Ali sits up and continues to kiss Ash. 

 

"Take my dress off." 

 

   Ashlyn smirks and nods and she kisses down Ali's neck while she grips the bottom of Ali's small black dress, lifting it slowly. 

 

"Im kinda jealous that you went out like this for him." 

 

"Yea and the girl you dress up for must have been disappointed when you left her" Ali retaliates while pulling Ashlyn's tie to cut off any small spaces remaining.

 

"Touché" Ash chuckles and sucks on Ali's pulse point and Ali moans. Ash lifts her dress up higher revealing her toned abs, while Ali begins to unbutton Ashlyn's shirt. 

 

"Baby please. Off." 

 

   As soon as the word left Ali's mouth Ashlyn didn't hesitate as she lifted the dress all the way and throwing it to the side. Ashlyn pulled away and pushed Ali onto the bed and stared at her, in her black lace bra and panties. 

 

"Like what you see stud?" Ali giggled 

 

   "Love actually." Ash replied and straddled Ali. Ash leaned down and kissed Ali again passionately while Ali finished unbuttoning Ashlyn's shirt. Once it was open she was happy to feel that ash wasnt wearing an undershirt. Only a sports bra. Ali scratched at Ash's abs, receiving a throaty groan from ash. Ali began to grow more excited. 

 

"Well, whoever this girl was she just lost something special." Ali giggled out

 

"Well it's your gain." said Ash as she kissed down Ali's chest. 

 

"I need you now Ashlyn." Ali said in a husky tone. Ash moved her hands toward Ali's panties and played with the fabric. 

 

"Stop teasing." Ali moaned out. Ashlyn smirked kissed down her abs and applied pressure over the fabric on her center receiving a loud moan along with her name.

 

"Fuck Ash..." 

 

   Ashyln then removed her panties and removed her own shirt. She leaned down and kissed Ali one more time and Ali started unbuckling Ashlyn's belt. And then unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper. Ash got up and took off her pants and boxers and moved back on top of Ali and pulled her closer. Ash felt Ali's arousal on her abs and moaned. She sat Ali up and kissed her while Ashs hand dropped to Ali's center, sliding one finger across it. 

 

"Jesus baby. Just fuck me. Please." 

 

   Ashyln kissed down Ali's neck and slid in one finger slowly. She held Ali in place with one hand and began to lay her down. Ash thrusted as Ali's moans grew. She added another finger and Ali dug her nails down Ash's back and Ash hissed in pleasure. Ash started picking up the pace and moved them a little harder. 

 

"Yes. Yes. Harder Ash." Ali moaned and Ashlyn added a thrid. Ash rested her head in Ali's neck ash she became turned on herself. She then moved one leg over Ali's and straddled Ali's leg, moving against it. 

 

"Oh god baby. You feel so good. You're so tight." Ash said huskly, relinquishing a moan deep withing her throat. 

 

"Im so close-" 

 

"So am I" 

 

   Ash felt Ali's walls tightening and she curled her fingers as Ali reached her climax. Ali's moans crescendoed as Ash helped Ali ride it out her climax as she herself became undone. 

 

   Collapsing next to Ali, they both laid there panting, trying to catch their breath.

 

"If that's the kind of sex we will have after 2 years then please, leave again." Ali chuckled out once she caught her breath. 

 

"Never." Ash said wrapping her arms around Ali and kissing her forehead. 

 

   "Oh and by the way, I love you too" Ali said and Ash smiled widely. The both got under the covers and drifted to sleep. 

 

~

 

_Cause there's no better love_

 

_That's laid beside me, there's no better love_

 

_That justifies me, there's no better love_

 

_So darling, darling, feel better love_

 

_Feel better love_


	5. If I Fell//// preath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you dont like the word "daddy". Oops. I wrote this last night...well....this morning at 3 a.m.   
> This story goes from cute to sexual. No smut though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, senior year is gonna hit me like a bus. Im preparing for it. Sorry i havent updated. I have to focus on school. Im scared but im not does that make sence? Anyway sorry for any mistakes and ill update "The Agony and The Ecstasy" soon.

_If I fell in love with you,_

  
_Would you promise to be true,_

  
_And help me understand?_

  
_'Cause been in love before._

  
_And I found that love was more,_

  
_Than just holding hands._

  
////

Tobin and I have been going out for about 3 month now. I have yet to tell her that I love her. Because I don't know that I do.

"Chris, come on! We are gonna be late! The movie starts at 12:30 a.m." She drawls out and I laugh.

"Alright alright. Im coming" I say and she smirks.

"Not yet"

~

  
Tobin takes me to the movies. As Im buying popcorn and a drink she runs to the crane machine.   
"She's such a child" I whisper to no one. I walk over to watch her play after I get the things.

"C'mon...c'mon almost th- YES!"

I shake my head and laugh. "Good job babe. Real proud." I say sarcastically.

"Thanks. Im really good at those machines."

I smile and start to walk to out movie. She quickly follows and we sit in the back of the theater.

"Here." She says, handing me the stuffed monkey. "It looks like you" she laughs out and I hit her.

"Ow, fuck press. I was kidding baby," She leans in and kisses me lightly. I smile and kiss her back and she pulls away.

"The monkey looks better "

After she says that she giggles and gets up and runs down the stairs before I can hit her again. I fuigure shes going to the bathroom.   
\----

"Tobin shut up"

"Oh come on. Tell me yo-"

"I swear to god Tobin."

\----

"Tobin get offf of me! Youre hot!"

"I know. Thats why youre dating me."

"I meant your body temperature asshole."

  
\---

  
"Ugh. That movie was stupid as shit."   
  
"Oh would you look at that. Tobs and the movie have something in common."

As I say that she starts to glare at me. I notice that we are about 10 feet out of exiting the building so I take off running to the car and she is hot on my trail. I totally forget shes driving so the doors are locked. I run on one side of the car while shes on the other.

"Oh you're getting it press"

"Hard?" I laugh out and she winks.

She makes a move to catch me but I take off to the other direction. We switch places. She is on the drivers side of the car. I see her duck down and I raise an eyebrow. I duck down as well and check under the car to see her feet. I dont see them.

"What the fuck?"

I stand back up and look around. Shes is no where to be seen. At least I thought so.

"Gotcha!" She shouts in my ear as she wraps her arms around me. I scream and then begin to giggle. She turns me around and picks me up. I start to scream again.

"Put me down Tobin!"   
  
She walks to the hood of her jeep and sets me down on it.

"Apologize."

"To who?" I play dumb and she laughs.

"To me you horses ass."

"Why. You apologize. You said the monkey is better looking than me." I pout and she laughs again.

"Touché."

I cross my arms. And she does too.

"Say it. Im waiting." She says and I smile. She moves her arms around me and brings me closer to her. She adjust my legs so they are around her waist. Oh she better not be doing what I think shes doing.

"Say it princess. Dont keep me waiting."

She starts to kiss my neck as one of her hands moves to my hair and the other hand moves in between my legs, over my leggings on my center. She adds a little pressure and pulls my hair back a little. I gasp and she bites my neck, running her tongue over the bite right over it after. I moan slightly.

"Say it baby girl. Say it the way I like to hear it."

Jesus. Not in public. We can't do this in public. But then again. Its pretty dark and we parked in our own little vicinity. Also its tobin. What do I expect?

"Sorry."

She moves up my neck sucking hard. She whispers in my ear as her hand finds its way into my leggings."

"Sorry what?"

She rubs over my underwear and bites my earlobe.

"Sorry daddy."

I feel her smirk. My hands move to her face as I pull her in for a kiss. She smiles and I start to move against her hand. I moan and she groans.

"We are in public princess." Ha. Bullshit. She doesnt care. 

"I dont care and I dont think you do either."

And that was that.

  
~

We pull up into the driveway and get out. She opens the door for me and we walk in. We go to our bedroom and change. As we get into bed tobin goes to the bathroom. She doesnt have a shirt on and I notice the scratches I had left previously. Yikes, they were deep.

  
\---

"I love you." I break the silence. She smile and holds me tighter.

"I love you too baby girl"

"Im falling in love with you and I want to marry you someday."

"Marrige sounds nice. But I dont want that. You know this. Ill be with you forever. Marrying me wont change that. It would be just the same."

I shake my head and laugh. And she just laughs. 

Im definatly marrying her.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. What do you guys think? I suck at writing if you cant already tell.


End file.
